¿Qué es el sexo? Por: Hana Asakura
by crackness.and.madness
Summary: Gracias a Alumi Hana tiene una duda, ¿qué es el sexo? Para resolverla le pregunta a todos los integrantes de la pensión Asakura, pero sus respuestas no son siempre las mejores ni mucho menos lo que él esperaba. One-shot. Parejas : AnnaxYoh y RenxHorohoro


**Bueno, mi primer reto del foro "Tu me retas, yo te reto, nosotros nos retamos", espero que les guste c:**

**Mel, puedo escuchar tu risa malvada hasta acá:( Prepárate para mi venganza:3 Igual te preparé algo así como un "regalito" con tus chicos, espero que te guste c:**

**Y Pam, gracias por la idea de Yoh xD Me has salvado el día:')**

* * *

Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Las estrellas danzaban en el cielo nocturno, los grillos cantaban sus melodías con las cuales complacían a los demás insectos que se encontraban en ese cementerio abandonado. Nadie entraba allí por obvias razones, ¿quién iría a un cementerio en la noche cuando hay tantos rumores de zombies? Los cuales, por cierto, si son reales, si no pregúntenle a Ren Tao, el tiene un ejército de ellos en su jardín.

Solo había una persona tan valiente capaz de entrar a ese cementerio a altas horas de la noche, y ese era yo, Hana Asakura. Con mis audífonos naranjas puestos sobre mi alborotado cabello rubio, admiraba el paisaje con mi espíritu que me acompaña y regaña en todos lados, Amidamaru, y otros cientos de espíritus que vivían allí, pero esos no cuentan.

- Amo Hana. Amo Hana. ¡Amo Hana! – el samurái desesperadamente trataba de sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué quieres Amidamaru? – le contesté frío.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Por qué estaría mal?

- Es que, disculpe, a lo mejor solo son imaginaciones mías, pero parece que se esconde de alguien.

Tragué saliva al recordar de quien me escondía. Yo no me asustaba de nadie, es más, era capaz de acabar con una pandilla entera sin un rasguño, pero con ella era otro caso.

- ¿Amo Hana? ¿Amo Hana?

- ¡Está bien! ¡Si, me escondo de esa niña plana! – grité para que me dejara en paz.

- ¡¿A quién le dices plana?! – esa mujer venía volando con el espíritu de un águila y con un movimiento ágil me atacó con una patada que me mando a volar 100 metros.

- Voy mejorando, ¿tu que dices, Silver Wing? – escuché que le pregunté a su espíritu.

- Ja Ja Ja, pero que niño más débil – se burló esa estúpida bola de plumas.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me atacas chica plana?! Además, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde? Las niñas como tú deberían de irse a dormir a las 9 de la noche a más tardar – le solté exasperado.

- ¡Tenme más respeto, que soy tu prometida!

- No por gusto…

- Eres un inmaduro Hana Asakura, mira que tener a alguien tan hermosa como yo como prometida y no aprovecharla – me señaló con su pulgar y me gritó –Pero eso no importa, porque cuando nos casemos tendremos sexo salvaje todas las noches y esa inmadurez se te quitará.

Amidamaru casi estalló por la vergüenza y las gotas de sudor invadieron todo su rostro. Pero… había un problema conmigo.

- ¿S-Sexo? – mi cara de duda era inconfundible.

- ¿Ya te lo estás imaginando? ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? Lo podemos hacer de una vez si quieres – me preguntó Alumi muy pervertidamente.

- Amo Hana…. – Amidamaru se puso muy nervioso y era obvio que no sabía que hacer. – Verá, yo estuve presente cuando sus padres lo hicieron, y si quiere, lo puedo acompañar a usted también….-

- ¿Qué es el sexo? – pregunté saliendo de mi confusión.

- ¿No sabes? – la apache estaba increíblemente confundida - ¿Es que tus padres no te lo han explicado? Mi padre me lo explicó desde que tenía 5 años.

- ¡Ese no es el problema! ¿Quién necesita saber? Ya me cansé de ti, así que adiós – salté la colina, mala decisión, y seguí corriendo a mi habitación. Amidamaru, aunque no se lo haya pedido, me siguió como un fiel espíritu.

- Sigues siendo un niño – oí suspirar a mi NO futura esposa.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Todavía más tarde, en mi habitación…

Estaba observando el techo de mi cuarto, muy inquieto a decir verdad. No dejaba de cambiarme de posición y estaba más enfadado de lo normal. Y esto no paso desapercibido por Horokeu Usui, mi "compañero de cuarto a la fuerza". Pero él vago es listo, decidió dejarme en paz. Por su bien era mejor que no se metiera conmigo.

Estúpida Alumi, por tu culpa ahora estoy metido en este lío. Arrrgg… ¿Qué diablos será el sexo? ¿Por qué quiere tenerlo conmigo?

Pasado un rato me aburrí y agarré una almohada, la cual se la aventé directamente a Horohoro quien estaba comiendo unas estúpidas algas. Le aventé todas las almohadas y seguí con libros.

- ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! ¿Es que quieres arruinar mi hermosa imagen llenando mi cuerpo de moretones?!

- Huuum – le solté un pequeño gruñido.

- Grrrr – me respondió Horohoro.

- Huuuuuuumm.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrr.

De repente esto se convirtió en una competencia de gruñidos, pero allí llegó Amidamaru para "salvar el día".

- Amo Hana, por favor, pídale disculpas a Horohoro. Usted comenzó a golpearlo sin ninguna razón.

- Tengo una razón.

- ¿Cuál es esa razón?

- Me cae mal.

- ¡Pero si serás! – gritó mi "compañero" molesto.

No soporté más los regaños de Amidamaru y lo mandé a volar con una legendaria izquierda versión patada.

- Oye pequeño, ¿algo te molesta? – preguntó el ainu entendiendo (después de mucho tiempo) la situación.

- No – me crucé de brazos y fijé mi mirada hacía el exterior.

- Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Vamos, vamos, vamos – se acercó cada vez más, hasta el punto donde terminamos frente a frente, nariz a nariz y ojos a ojos.

- Estás demasiado cerca – dije sorprendido y asustado.

- Dime que te molesta y me alejaré.

- No.

- Vamos, dime.

- ¡Que no!

- Vaaaaaaamoooooosss~

- Está bien – suspiré y con una mirada le dije "Aléjate". Él entendió y se alejó. Dudé por un momento si preguntar o no, pero ¿qué podía perder? - ¿Qué es el sexo?

La cara de Horohoro se volvió completamente roja, y parecía un tomate con raíces azules. No entendía la expresión, ¿acaso era algo tan malo? Cierto, a lo mejor no era mi padre para decirme esas cosas…

- B-Bueno, el sexo es… El sexo es… es…

- ¿Es….? – mi cara mostraba un poco de interés.

- Es… ¡Cuando una mariposa come el néctar de una planta! - ¡¿Qué JotoJoto tenía que relacionarlo todo con plantas?! ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué le voy a entender a sus metáforas?

- ¿Qué?

- Si, ya sabes, es que cuando una mariposa quiere néctar usa su trompa y la mete dentro de la planta y así - con sus manos hizo un círculo que representó a la planta y con la otra una mariposa, y me enseñó una demostración.

- ¡Olvídalo! – golpeé al peliazul con una legendaria izquierda y me acosté para intentar dormir, lo cual me costó más trabajo del necesario, pero era mejor que seguir pensando que diablos era el sexo.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Al día siguiente…

Ese día era un día de escuela, pero no quise ir. No necesito estudiar, ya que voy a ser un shaman, bla bla bla.

Así que ahora estaba sentado frente a un lago, recargado en un árbol y escuchando música.

- Estúpido sexo… - murmuré.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – no me había dado cuenta de que el Rey de los Shamanes había aparecido frente a mi junto con su manada de gatos. ¡¿Qué había escuchado que lo había asustado tanto?!

- ¡No te aparezcas sin avisar! – traté de darle una patada pero mi tío fue más rápido y la esquivó sin problemas.

- Bien, ¿me dirás en que estabas pensando?

- Hum. No tengo porque hacerlo.

- Como tu tío no puedo permitir que te quedes con pensamientos pervertidos.

- ¿Por qué todos quieren saber lo que pasa por mi mente? Pero está bien. Te diré. Tío Hao, ¿qué es el sexo?

- ¡¿Q-U-É?!

- ¿Te lo tengo que repetir? ¿Qué es el…?

- ¡Si te escuché! Bueno… El sexo es… Es…

- ¿Es…?

- ¡Pregúntale al gato! – me lanzó un gato a la cara y desapareció en una cortina de fuego.

- ¡Odio a los gatos! ¡Tío estúpido! – grité pero para ese momento ya no estaba nadie más allí - ¡¿Tan difícil era darme una respuesta lógica y sin gatos?! – grité otra vez, pateé una lata y salí de allí.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Si esto tenía que ver con amor, solo había una persona capaz de resolver todas mis dudas. La persona más enamoradiza del universo, y quien además tenía una sexualidad ambigua, si, el gran Ryu. Estaba decidido a preguntarle pero Ryu era demasiado meloso y empalagoso para mi gusto.

Iba a casa con una cara de preocupación. Sabía que Ryu estaba en la cocina, pero eso no era suficiente para que quisiera ir a verlo.

Llegué a la pensión pero algo muy extraño me sorprendió. ¡Un carruaje con caballos blancos muy finos! ¿Por qué diablos había un carruaje enfrente de mi casa?

Decidí ignorarlo y entré a la casa pero me tropecé con algunas maletas que estaban en la entrada.

- ¡¿Quién demonios dejó unas maletas aquí?! – grité a los 4 vientos.

El idiota de mi padre salió del comedor para recibirme con una sonrisa – Hola Hana. Ten cuidado, hay maletas en la entrada.

- Ya me di cuenta – fue lo único que le contesté.

Desde mi posición podía escuchar los golpes e insultos que se lanzaban dos personas, una de ellas era Horohoro, y me imaginé perfectamente quien era la segunda persona.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! Ren se va a quedar unos días con nosotros – me informó mi padre con otra estúpida sonrisa.

**. . .**

- ¡Maldito Tao! ¡¿A quién el dices granjero con cerebro más pequeño que un chícharo?!

- Hum – Ren solo soltó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Ya cállense! – las cachetadas de mi madre fueron suficientes para silenciarlos de por vida. Entré al comedor seguido de mi "padre" y con una mirada de disgusto saludé a los presentes. Luego centré mi mirada en Ryu, debatiéndome entre si preguntarle o no.

- Hola Hana- saludó mi madre Anna – Ren Tao se quedará con nosotros unos días, y junto con Horohoro, compartirán habitación contigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – el coraje me invadió por dentro. No iba a permitir por nada del mundo que otra persona invadiera mi cuarto, con el chico cabello de puercoespín era suficiente.

- Vamos Hana, todo estará bien, solo se quedará unos días – intervino mi padre antes de que pudiera destruir todo con mis patadas legendarias.

- Ya no tengo hambre. Y ustedes dos – les lancé una mirada fulminante a Usui y Tao – Si entran a mi cuarto, los mataré.

- Tranquilo, siempre dice eso pero "perro que ladra no muerde" – le dijo el puercoespín al chico cabello de pico.

- Como si me importara, un mocoso como él no podría ni hacerme sudar – alardeó el chino.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Salí del comedor, el problema era que Ryu seguía comiendo con sus amigos. No tenía a donde ir así que caminé por la casa. No tardé mucho en escuchar los gritos y regaños de mi madre Tamao.

- ¡Dejen de asustar a los clientes de esa manera, y por favor vuelvan a trabajar! – oí sus pasos, indicando que había abandonado el lugar.

- Mari está triste, siempre sale regañada – la chica gótica por poco se pone a llorar.

- Ella si es una bruja de verdad – Matilda trató de consolarla.

- No se lo tomen muy enserio, solo está estresada por que cada vez hay más gente en ésta casa – Kanna también la consoló.

- Chicas… - entré ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

- Pequeño Asakura, hola – me contestó Kanna -¿qué se te ofrece?

- Verán, es que tenía una duda y quería saber si ustedes me podían ayudar con ella… - esto no iba a terminar bien, había muchas posibilidades de que terminara acuchillado o con balazos.

- Dispara – contestó Matilda. Espero que eso no fuera una orden para que Marion preparara su pistola.

- Bueno… yo… - jugué con mis dedos hasta que me decidí – Bien, ¿qué es el sexo?

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas y con las caras rojas me gritaron - ¡ERES UN PERVETIDO!- acto seguido, salí huyendo antes de que esas 3 locas me mataran con sus cuchillos, balazos y lanzas. ¡Están locas!

Y seguía sin saber que tiene de pervertido el sexo...

**. . .**

**. . .**

Pasó un tiempo y ahora Ryu se encontraba lavando los platos de la comida y cena. No podía creer que me había saltado ambos. Bueno, no soy una máquina devoradora como Horohoro, así que creo que estaré bien.

- Ryu – saludé.

El chico con "el mejor peinado del universo" se sobresaltó y por poco hubiera tirado todos los platos, de no ser por Amidamaru quien logró atraparlos todos.

- Don Hana, me ha causado un gran susto. Y muchas gracias Amidamaru, me has salvado.

El fantasma respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y regresó a su tablilla.

- Ryu, necesito preguntarte algo, y quiero que me respondas sin cosas estúpidas o sin decirme que soy un pervertido.

- Bien Don Hana, ¿cuál es su duda? ¿Quiere tomar asiento?

- No, estoy bien. Bueno Ryu, ¿qué es el sexo?

La cara de Ryu se llenó de felicidad con solo escuchar esa palabra, y con ojos en forma de estrella me contestó –El sexo es el lugar favorito de todas las personas. Es lo mejor del mundo. Es cuando dos personas se unen en alma y cuerpo y se entregan sin ninguna preocupación ni duda. Es como decirse "te amo" pero sin palabras…. – dejé de escuchar en ese punto ya que se volvió muy extraño. Solo podía pensar, _"¿Qué?"_

Lo más sorprendente es que Ryu seguía hablando y hablando y hablando. No soporté más así que me escabullí y salí de allí. ¡Y Ryu seguía hablando! ¿Estará mal de la cabeza?

"Amo Hana, creo que debería dejar todo esto de preguntar a la gente que es el sexo. Esto va de mal en peor", me recomendó Amidamaru, pero como siempre, lo ignoré.

**. . .**

**. . .**

- ¿Por qué nadie me puede responder mi pregunta? ¿Es que acaso les estoy preguntando la fórmula secreta de la Kangreburger o donde está la Baticueva? – murmuré antes de llegar a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé congelado al ver lo desordenada que estaba, y lo peor es que seguía desordenándose más gracias a dos personas que no dejaban de golpearse, aventarse cosas, y mucho más.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó Horo.

- ¡Pensé que en todo éste tiempo habías madurado!

- ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi habitación?!

Los dos terminaron rodando golpeándose mutuamente, pero al escuchar mis gritos se detuvieron y me vieron.

- Hola – me respondieron al unísono.

Suspiré y me acosté en mi cama, estaba muy cansado como para mandarlos al otro mundo. Ya le había preguntado a Horohoro y me respondió con tonterías de mariposas y plantas. Pero podía intentarlo con Ren, es un guerrero muy prestigioso, a lo mejor ha tenido sexo muchas veces. Todo sería más fácil si supiera que rayos es el sexo. No tenía nada que perder, excepto mi dignidad.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Al día siguiente, era sábado, es decir, no clases. Bueno, para mí ningún día es de clases así que era igual que cualquier otro día.

No dormí muy bien que digamos, ya que los gritos y amenazas de dos personas me mantuvieron despierto tooooooodaaa la noche.

Ya me había cansado de tanto golpearlos y gritarles así que finalmente decidí ignorarlos. Eso y el hecho de que Ren Tao era de verdad fuerte.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que me quedé acostado, igual que Horo. Éramos conocidos como "los vagos de las aguas termales En". Ren, por su parte, se había ido a entrenar.

Solo había 2 mujeres capaces de levantarlos en esos momentos y cuando se combinaban, como en esa mañana, era lo más escalofriante que nos podía pasar a nosotros, los vagos de la pensión.

**. . .**

_Minutos después…_

- ¡Y quiero ver mi rostro en el suelo cuando terminen! – nos ordenó mi madre antes de dejarnos limpiando con un trapo el suelo, el cual parecía que no había tenido contacto con la limpieza desde hace milenios.

- _Y quiero ver mi rostro en el suelo cuando terminen – _imitaba Horo la voz de la señora gruñona. Eso me pareció divertido, pero lo demostré con ligeras sonrisas, ya que no quería que la señora Cruela De Vil nos escuchara.

Terminamos con el suelo pero eso no era todo, también teníamos que pasar a limpiar el gimnasio y los baños.

- Oye chico, no es que te quiera asustar, pero he estado estreñido y hay que limpiar los baños … - No tuve que escuchar más para imaginarme el baño.

- Entonces tú limpiarás TU baño, yo limpiaré los demás.

Entramos al gimnasio y me quedé de piedra por dos cosas:

1) ¡La suciedad era infinita! ¿es que nadie limpiaba nada en este lugar?

2) Ren Tao estaba allí, sin camisa, ejercitándose.

- Por primera vez puedo ver la perfección… - murmuró Horo dejando caer toda la baba de su boca – Mira ese cabello, esos ojos, esos músculos. Siento algo extraño ¿Esto que siento es deseo?

Chasqueé mis dedos en su cara para que mi compañero recuperara el sentido común.

- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! – le grité y con una patada voladora me aseguré de que ya había despertado de sus fantasías.

Se recuperó y le entregué un cepillo de dientes.

- No se que te pasó, pero hasta has tirado baba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que limpie mi baba del suelo con un cepillo de dientes? – preguntó Horo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

- Tu vete a limpiar los baños, yo limpiaré aquí.

- ¡No puedes decidir eso por mí! ¡Yo también quiero limpiar aquí!

- ¿Y eso por qué? Tú no soportas a Ren. Además dejaste un baño estreñido, yo no pienso limpiar eso.

-Bueno… eso es… ¡No es asunto tuyo! – las mejillas de Horo por alguna razón se tornaron rojas. El peliazul se golpeó el rostro y gritó - ¡Tienes razón! ¡Acabaremos con esto más rápido si nos repartimos el trabajo! Buena idea, adiós – y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a los baños.

Regresó y gritó – ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Es para allá! – y desapareció de mí vista otra vez.

- ¿Qué le sucedió al idiota ese? – me preguntó Ren secándose el sudor con una toalla.

- No lo se y no me importa. Ren Tao – lo apunté con mi pulgar y directamente le pregunté - ¿Qué es el sexo?

Ren se aturdió con esa pregunta y su cara de volvió tomate. Genial, otro tomate en la casa Asakura, solo que éste tenía una enorme raíz violeta.

- ¡¿Peor que rayos me estás preguntando?!

- ¿Que qué es el…

- ¡No ocupo que me lo repitas! – me interrumpió apresuradamente.

- Responde mi pregunta o te arrepentirás.

- Bueno, esto… ¿Por qué estás cosas me pasan a mí? Bueno, verás… el sexo es… El sexo es… Es…

- ¿Es? – la impaciencia me recorría.

- ¡Es como nacen los bebés!

- ¿Los bebes?

- Si, ya sabes, los bebés. Como Men o como tú. Todos los bebés nacen gracias al sexo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que entrenar. No te preocupes, yo limpiaré por ti – me empujó fuera del gimnasio y me quitó mi trapo para limpiar.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices y escuché que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Es que toda ésta familia está loca? Si, definitivamente no es normal – dijo el chino antes de que yo saliera de allí.

**. . .**

**. . .**

De nuevo estaba en mi habitación pensando. Ya era la tarde y seguía sin respuestas.

Horohoro = tonterías de mariposas y plantas.

Ren Tao = bebés.

Ryu = cosas incomprensibles para mí.

Hao = Joder, ¡me lanzó un gato!

Hanagumi = Soy un pervertido y ahora me evitan. Genial.

¿Quién me falta?

Mi cabeza pareció iluminarse al recordar quienes eran los que me faltaban… Mamá Tamao, Mamá Anna y el idiota hippie.

No tenía muchas opciones, ¿por qué era tan difícil responder a mi pregunta?

Suspiré y me centré en Amidamaru. Él había vivido 500 años atrás, ¿el sexo seguiría siendo el mismo? Iba a preguntar pero el espíritu con una expresión preocupada que dijo que no con la cabeza.

Me enfadé y salí en busca de alguien a quien preguntarle.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Al primero con quien me topé fue con el idiota hippie y con mi madre sentados en la sala de estar, pero no quise preguntarles, así que seguí caminando. También me encontré con Men, pero no creo que ese niño sepa algo, así que también lo ignoré. Seguí y seguí hasta que me topé con mi mamá Tamao atendiendo unos clientes de las aguas termales.

Esperé a que terminara y me le acerqué.

- Hola mamá Tamao – la saludé.

- Hola Hana. ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Tu nunca vienes a buscarme a menos de que ocurra algo – ella siempre se enterándose de todo.

- Bueno, es que verás… Tengo una duda, pero nadie me la puede responder.

- Bueno, dime, espero ayudarte.

- Está bien. Mamá Tamao, ¿qué es el sexo?

La cara de la pelirrosa se tornó roja, y con un grito preocupado me preguntó - ¡H-Hana! No has entrado a mi cuarto y leído los libros que tengo, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? – me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió.

La verdad es que una vez traté de leer uno de sus libros, pero venían tantas palabras que desconocía como "orgasmo, vibrador, erección", etc. que dejó de interesarme.

Sus demonios aparecieron detrás de ella y si quiera seguir vivo, tenía que mentir.

- N-No – logré responder y me soltó.

- ¿Ninguno?

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- P- Por nada. Mira, más clientes, dejemos ésta charla para después.

Suspiré y salí de allí. Bien, creo que era hora de preguntarles a mis padres. Ya no tenía más dignidad que perder.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Mi padre estaba ahora escuchando uno de sus viejos discos de Bob, así que no se dio cuenta de cuando entré a la habitación.

- Tú – dije como un saludo provocando que el idiota se sobresaltara.

- ¡Hana! Hola hijo, ¿sucede algo?

- No nada – desvié mi mirada pero necesitaba preguntarle así que volví a verlo. Con la música de Bob de fondo no me sentía tan frustrado.

Ese idiota hippie esperaba que le preguntara lo que le tenía que preguntar, y con esa mirada expectante me dijo – Cuando quieras.

- Está bien. Idiota hippie, ¿qué es el sexo?

Mi padre casi se muere al escuchar esa pregunta.

- Amo Yoh, ¡no muera! – llegó Amidamaru al rescate y con su ayuda pudo salvar al idiota de mi padre.

- Gracias Amidamaru – perdió su sonrisa y me miró directamente a los ojos – Hana… verás… para conocer que es el sexo….

- Si… - asentí muchas veces con la cabeza esperando la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

- Debes de preguntárselo a tu madre – y esa estúpida sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

- ¡¿Q-U-É?! – grité exasperado, pero no me quedé a escuchar más de sus habladurías. Cerré la puerta de golpe y fui dando pasos fuertes hacía la sala donde estaba mi madre viendo la televisión y comiendo galletas.

- Mamá Anna – le dije. Ella desvió su mirada de la televisión y me observó.

- Hola Hana. ¿Galleta? – agarré una de sus galletas y me senté junto a ella.

- Mamá… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, dime.

- Bueno, verás… yo tengo una importante duda y necesito una respuesta clara y coherente. ¿entiendes?

- Si, entiendo hijo.

- Bueno… mamá… ¿qué es el sexo?

Mi madre volteó a ver la televisión y siguió comiendo sus galletas.

- Ve y pregúntale a tu padre – fue su respuesta antes de ignorarme por completo.

- ...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Es el fin, me quedé sin personas! ¡Y sigo sin saber que rayos es el sexo!

**. . .**

**. . .**

Ya era la noche y estaba en mi habitación con los compañeros de siempre.

Trataba de dormir pero algo me lo impedía. Era una especie de… ¿gruñidos? No estaba seguro, pero solo tenía a una persona a quien culpar.

- ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido! – mi almohada y otra, lanzada por Ren, volaron en dirección a Horo quien estaba roncando y completamente dormido.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! – se levantó sobresaltado por los golpes.

- ¡Dile a tu estómago que se calle! – le grité con una mirada furiosa.

- ¿Es qué tú solo piensas en comida? ¡Déjanos dormir! – exclamó Ren con mi misma mirada.

- Oigan calma, calma, esos gruñidos no son míos. Cené muy bien.

- ¿Entonces de quién son? – pregunté confundido.

Horohoro y Ren se quedaron escuchando los gruñidos y una bombilla pareció encenderse sobre sus cabezas.

- No me digas que son… - Ren no terminó la frase.

- Oye Hana – Horo me sonrió con una sonrisa muy extraña – Tu querías saber que era el sexo, ¿verdad?

- Si, pero me dijiste que eran de mariposas y plantas o algo así.

- Que respuesta tan estúpida – le dijo Ren.

- Y Ren me dijo que tenía que ver con bebés – intervine.

- ¿Decías algo de una respuesta estúpida? – Horo le lanzó una mirada de superioridad pero solo ganó un golpe – Pero ese no es el asunto ahora. Ven Hana, te mostraré que es el sexo.

Me sacó de la habitación y me llevó a la habitación de mis padres, donde los gemidos y gruñidos se escuchaban mejor.

- Escucha con atención – me ordenó Horo.

Acerqué mi oído a la puerta y fue entonces donde pude oír claramente sus voces.

- Pero Anna… ¿y si alguien nos escucha?

- Yoh, yoh yoh, ¿No eres tú él que siempre dice que todo estará bien?

- Tienes razón Anna.

Después de eso escuché un sonido extraño, como si dos personas se estuvieran besando pero algo era diferente, no eran de esos besos de las películas de Disney, no.

- Anna, mi Annita, ¡te amo!

Horohoro no podía aguantar la risa, él también estaba escuchándolo todo, pero seguía sin entender nada.

- Todavía no entiendo … - le dije.

Él pareció comprender y me dijo – Entonces entra.

Le hice caso y abrí la puerta en silencio. Estaba oscuro así que no podía ver nada, solo podía escuchar gemidos y gruñidos extraños.

Fue entonces donde me tropecé con algo en el suelo.

Mis ojos se ajustaron un poco a la luz y noté que eran … ¿2 cocos? ¿2 pelotas de fútbol? Era algo raro, pero no supe bien que era.

Creo que hice mucho ruido porque mi madre se sobresaltó y encendió la luz.

- ¡H-Hana! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?! – me preguntó espantada, tapándose todo su cuerpo con la sábana.

- Hola Hana – me dijo mi padre sin preocuparse por taparse.

- ¡Yoh, tápate! – fue en ese momento donde mi padre se tapó su pecho.

- Hola – saludé aún aturdido – Es que quería saber que era el sexo, y… ¿acaso están desnudos?

- Si, pero… - mi padre habló pero lo interrumpió mi madre - ¿Qué tienes entre las manos?

- ¡Ah! Encontré estos cocos rosados pero no se como se usan ni como se comen.

Yoh lanzó una risita y me madre suspiró – Eso es un sostén. Ven Hana, siéntate, creo que es mejor que te digamos que es el sexo de una vez por todas.

¿Acaso mis oídos me engañaban? ¡Me iban a decir que era el sexo! ¡Genial!

**. . .**

**. . .**

Un mes había pasado desde ese entonces. Nada había cambiado en la pensión. Ren se había quedado más tiempo del esperado por alguna razón y junto con Horo seguían siendo mis compañeros de cuarto.

Mamá Anna y el idiota hippie me contaron todo lo que quería saber y después de eso ya no tuve ninguna duda. Nunca pensé que mi padre fuera bueno para algo, pero supo resolverme mis dudas.

En este momento ya era tarde. Se suponía que iba a irme a dormir con Yohane, pero pasaron cosas y decidí que era mejor dormir en mi propio cuarto.

Frente a la puerta de mi habitación pude escuchar algo muy extraño, eran voces combinadas con gruñidos.

- Horohoro, ¿estás seguro de esto?

- Si Ren, Hana dijo que se iba a ir a dormir con ese tal Yohino. Así que estaremos bien.

Después de muchos más gruñidos, me mató la curiosidad así que abrí la puerta y me sorprendí de ver lo que estaban haciendo esos dos.

Acostados en una cama, desnudos, sin ninguna sábana que los tapará, estaban Tao y Usui abrazados de una manera muy comprometedora.

Se quedaron de piedra al verme y supuse que no tenían palabras que decir.

- H-Horohoro, R-Ren, ¿p-pero qué están haciendo? – preguntó mi espíritu asustado.

- Tranquilo Amidamaru, solo están teniendo sexo- dije antes de cerrar la puerta y darles la privacidad que necesitaban.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?:D ¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios y que me digan que les pareció n.n**


End file.
